The invention relates generally to molded hinge assemblies for pivotally mounting movable windows or other movable panels. More particularly, the invention relates to such hinge assemblies for automotive window applications wherein an automotive window panel is pivotally mounted in a window opening in a vehicle body pane. Reference is made to a related copending patent application, entitled Molded Urethane Window Gasket Assembly With Hinge Member and Apparatus And Method For Making Same, filed on Jan. 15, 1987, which is a continuation application of application Ser. No. 560,603, filed Dec. 12, 1983, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The disclosures of said related copending applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
It is well known in the art to fabricate various articles, such as vehicle window gaskets having hinge members or hinge portions thereon, from materials such as polyvinylchloride (PVC), using conventional compression or injection molding techniques. In many instances, such window gaskets have been injection molded directly onto a window panel composed of glass or other substantially transparent materials. Such window and gasket assemblies have been installed in window openings in vehicle body panels with adhesives coupled with integrally molded fastener protrusions, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,340 and 4,139,234. It has been found, however, that window panel breakage has been unacceptably high in many of such prior art applications due to high pressures required in injection molding processes and because of the hardness and rigidity of the mold structures and mold materials involved. Furthermore, because of the composition of such gasket and window assemblies, it has been found that proper adhesion and sealing of thee gaskets to the metal body panels and to the glass window panels has been difficult to attain, thus resulting in water leaks, wind noise, and other related problems.
In addition to the various drawbacks discussed above, such prior art hinge-and-gasket assemblies have frequently been inordinately complex and expensive to manufacture, as well as being difficult, time-consuming, and relatively expensive to install in vehicle window openings. Furthermore, such prior art assemblies have frequently required a portion of the gasket or hinge assembly to be affixed to both the edges of a window panel by way of a bezel or other such frame member, thereby resulting in an outwardly-extending protrusion at the window and body interface. Such protrusions not only detract from the appearance of the vehicle, but also contribute to air turbulence and wind resistance forces exerted on the vehicle, thus detracting from the vehicle's performance and fuel economy.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved molded hinge assembly is particularly adapted for vehicle window applications and allows for the pivotal mounting of a vehicle window in a window opening in a vehicle body panel while requiring little or no bonding or other affixation of the window gasket or hinge assembly to the outer surface of the window panel. Furthermore, the present invention provides a molded hinge assembly that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to install in a vehicle window application. Such a hinge assembly according to the present invention can also be manufactured by reaction injection molding techniques from multi-constituent materials, such as urethane, for example, which allows molding at relatively low pressures to prevent or minimize glass breakage and provides for secure bonding and sealing between the window gasket and the window panel.
According to the present invention, a hinge assembly adapted for pivotally interconnecting a window panel in a window opening in a vehicle body panel includes a mounting stud member having inner and outer ends, with provisions for fixedly interconnecting the inner end of the mounting stud with the vehicle body, and a flexible elastomeric hinge member secured at least to the outer end of the mounting stud and to the window panel. The elastomeric hinge member is configured such that when the window panel is pivotally moved outwardly away from the window opening, a first portion of the elastomeric hinge member is resiliently elongated in a generally outward direction, and a second portion of the elastomeric hinge member is resiliently compressed in a generally inward direction.
Preferably the elastomeric hinge member is integrally molded onto at least the outer end of the mounting stud and is secured directly to the window panel, without the need for a mechanical fastener device. This arrangement allows for direct bonding of the hinge member to only the inner surface of the window panel. The bonding to the glass can be accomplished by integrally molding the hinge member directly to the window panel glass, preceded by the application of a primer to the glass. Because the elastomeric hinge member flexes to allow for pivotal movement of the window panel relative to the vehicle body panel, substantially no movement or articulation of the mounting stud is required. This greatly simplifies the hinge assembly and reduces the cost of manufacture and installation of the window-and-hinge assembly when compared with those having a number of articulated components.
In the preferred form of the invention, the elastomeric hinge member generally surrounds and is integrally molded on the mounting stud to extend and seal between the window panel and the area of the vehicle body panel adjacent the window opening.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.